Someone To Be Proud Of Him
by catch me if u can
Summary: "You take my breath away." Kurt breathed.  "And not just now, but tonight on that stage, I was so proud to be with you."  Blaine's parents hadn't come to his opening night of West Side Story.  He just wanted someone to be proud of him.  Kurt is.


_A/N:_ I was inspired to write this while I was re-watching "The First Time" for like the hundredth time. I am always blown away by Darren's acting and the amount of emotion he packed into the scene on the stage was just astounding.

This is a short one shot that kind of surrounds and explains why Blaine hopes that Kurt is proud of him. I hope you enjoy it! Please leave me your thoughts in a review or message. I love hearing what you think.

Disclaimer: The first dialogue is from Glee season 3 episode 5.

**Someone to Be Proud Of Him**

"You take my breath away." Kurt breathed. "And not just now, but tonight on that stage, I was so proud to be with you."

"I hope you are… I want you to be." Blaine said teary eyed. He wanted _someone_ to be proud of him. He steeled himself before speaking again. "Artie's having an after party at Breadstix; would you accompany me?"

"No" was Kurt's simple reply. Before Blaine's face even had time to fall at the rejection, Kurt spoke again. "I want to go to your house."

Blaine's breath caught in his throat. "Okay" was all that he could manage to whisper to the beautiful boy in front of him.

Blaine held Kurt's hand in his boyfriends lap the whole way to his house. It was dark when Kurt maneuvered his Navigator up the long driveway to the large home. Kurt turned to Blaine and offered him a half smile as he put the car in park.

"Are your parents still in..?"

"Seattle." Blaine finished simply for him, confirming the question. "They'll be there this week too."

Kurt smiled weakly at his boyfriend again. He knew how much it meant to him that his dad had come to his opening night even though he had a campaign event early the next morning. He didn't get to see him right after the show but he had given him flowers beforehand. He and Carole were coming to tomorrow night's show too.

Blaine didn't say anything more. He lifted Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

Kurt was both happy and sad for Blaine. If his parents weren't home there was no way he would be able to be at Blaine's house as his boyfriend. But Blaine's parents had also missed the opening night of one of the biggest events of Blaine's high school career.

Kurt sighed, and opened the car door. Blaine mimicked his actions and led the way into his house. He flicked the lights on and they made their way up to Blaine's room right away. It was one of the only rooms he felt at home in in his own house. Kurt plopped himself onto Blaine's bed as Blaine put his iPod in its dock and placed it on shuffle and turned the volume down. He made his way over the bed and sat on his knees in front of Kurt.

He leaned in cautiously to press his lips to his boyfriend's. Kurt met him half way eagerly. His hands came to rest on both sides of Blaine's face and he sighed into the kiss. Blaine pulled away gently and rested his forehead against Kurt's, much like Kurt had in the auditorium. A small smile played on his wetted lips.

"I love you." He whispered, even though they were alone.

Kurt smiled. "I love you too." Kurt said, running his thumb along Blaine's cheek bone softly.

Blaine let his hands travel up Kurt's arms to his shoulders and then down to his chest, undoing the three buttons of his vest. Kurt's hands fell from his face and he watched as Blaine slipped his calloused hands under the shoulders of his vest and slid it off.

Blaine bit his lip and smiled. He had admitted to Kurt that while he loved his elaborate outfits he just couldn't get enough of Kurt in a plain white t-shirt and pants. Something so simple complimented his gorgeous features so well and just let his beauty stand alone.

Kurt's hands settled on Blaine's hips and played with the hem of his shirt. Blaine nodded slowly against Kurt's forehead before pulling back slightly. Kurt lifted the shirt over Blaine's head and dropped it over the bottom of the bed to the floor. Their foreheads found each other again, followed by their lips, joined in a gentle kiss.

They lay down on the bed, facing each other, noses touching. Kurt clasped his hand tenderly around Blaine's shoulder as Blaine's hand wrapped around Kurt's wrist. They shifted joining hands before Kurt lifted up slightly on his elbow, removing his hand to rub his thumb across Blaine's other shoulder. Blaine tilted his head toward him and smiled sweetly. Kurt dropped down again, and allowed Blaine to kiss him from above him before Blaine laid his head back down next to Kurt's.

"You know," he started quietly. "I told my mom about the musical before they left. I asked her if she would fly home just for the weekend to see it."

Kurt brought his hand up to stroke Blaine's cheekbone again. Blaine's mom hadn't been there, so he already knew what her answer was.

"She asked me what I thought Dad's business partners and associates would think if his wife wasn't at dinner to support him."

"I'm so sorry, honey." Kurt whispered. Kurt cursed Blaine's family's archaic values as he watched tears form in Blaine's eyes.

"Why can't she support me for once?" Blaine asked, his voice straining against his oncoming tears.

Kurt didn't know what to say. More than ever he was grateful for his loving family who supported him through everything. "I don't know, babe." He said softly.

Tears dropped smoothly from Blaine's eyes and he buried his head in Kurt's shoulder. His boyfriend's hand came up to run his fingers through the back of his hair to comfort him. After a moment he pulled his head back and stared into Kurt's kind eyes.

"I told Dad before he left too. It was one of the only conversations we had all week. He just looked at me and huffed. Kind of like your dad does when he sits on his chair after a long day to watch football, except it wasn't good. It was awful. My dad is always so eloquent and precise that this huff was just code for the biggest disappointment in the world."

Tears were present in the corners of Blaine's eyes again.

"I know I'm not on the debate team or in FBLA or anything, but why can't he just be proud of me for what I am doing?"

Kurt tried to keep the tears from welling up in his eyes now, too. "I don't know, babe." He whispered again. He tried to compose himself before speaking.

"I'm proud of you." He said soundly. "I know I said it before, but I really am. And not just on stage as Tony. I'm proud of you as a person, as Blaine Everett Anderson. You're kind, loving, gentle, funny, and so smart, you're passionate about just about everything you do. You're amazing Blaine, and I'm so proud to be able to love you and be with you."

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's lips. He didn't allow himself to linger but pulled away, once again leaning his forehead against his boyfriend's.

"In every way." He added nervously, a blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

"I love you too." Blaine mouthed through his tears. He wrapped his hand around the back of Kurt's head and pulled him in for a heated kiss. This time neither pulled away.

!

Blaine and Rachel sat at their dressing room table the next night, awaiting the start of the play. Blaine noticed the head of Burt Hummel poking through the door to backstage in his mirror. He turned around in his chair. Burt's eyes settled on him and he pushed the door open more fully and strode toward Blaine. Blaine stood immediately and held out his hand for Burt to shake. Burt shifted the flowers he was holding to his other hand and accepted Blaine's offered hand.

"You did really good last night, kid." Burt said.

Blaine smiled. "Thank you, sir." He said, his smile now stretching across his face.

"I've told you a million times kid, it's Burt."

"Sorry Burt" he said with an embarrassed laugh.

"Good luck out there tonight" Burt said holding the flower out to Blaine. "I mean break a leg, whatever it is that you weird theatre people say."

Blaine took the flowers with a shocked expression on his face. He had assumed the flowers were for Kurt again tonight, or even Rachel, but not him.

"Thank you, Burt." Blaine mumbled.

Burt clapped a hand down on his shoulder.

"We're proud of you, kid." He said.

"Five minutes to curtain!" They heard a voice yell.

"Well I better head back to my seat." Burt said, glancing around the bustling back stage area. "Break a leg tonight Rachel," he said turning toward her, resting his hand on the back of the chair that she was still sitting in. "You were wonderful last night too."

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel." She said softly. He didn't bother to correct her, he wasn't sure if the girl would ever call him Burt. Blaine was too scared not to.

He nodded at the pair before turning and making his way back to his seat.

Blaine sat with his flowers in his arms stunned at what had just happened. He just barely prevented tears from creeping into the corners of his eyes. Burt Hummel was proud of him.

Rachel turned toward him sheepishly. "I'm not telling everyone, because it's something special between Finn and me, but we've been getting closer through this show and as my Tony… I thought you should know that tonight I can honestly sing about sexual awakening." She blushed and turned away quickly.

Blaine smiled and glanced down at his hands in his lap quickly before looking up at her again. "Me too." He said quietly.

Rachel beamed at him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Against all odds." She whispered in his ear, as they stood behind the curtain waiting to go on stage.

"Against all odds." He said nodding back, squeezing her hand supportively

They stepped on stage and a wave of calm fell over him. His parents may not be there and his parents may not be proud of him but Kurt was back stage and he was proud. Burt Hummel was in the audience and he was proud. His eyes fell on Burt and Carole and he smiled. Carole beamed back at him and Burt gave him a thumbs up. Finn nodded slightly before his eyes rested on Rachel and a smile graced his features. He did have a family who loved and supported him. He had something to believe in.


End file.
